


The Cussing Challenge *With Katsudone*

by LunaSenka



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: I should really add other characters, Inspired by Shane, M/M, They're sort of OOC tbh, VictUuri, Victor's youtube name is VicNik, Victuri, Vikturi, YouTuber!Yuuri, Youtuber!Victor, Yuuri's youtube name is Katsudone, cuss words, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 01:19:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11544441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaSenka/pseuds/LunaSenka
Summary: What happens when sweet, little, cinnamon roll YouTuber Yuuri aka Katsudone is brought into a cussing challenge by his flirty, shameless, handsome YouTuber boyfriend, VicNik?





	The Cussing Challenge *With Katsudone*

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I was just watching Shane and Catrific do a collab from a few years ago and could not stop myself from writing this. Most of the beginning was what Shane and Cat said but 3 minutes in I just did my own thing lol. Enjoy~

"Ding!"

"It's Katsudone"

"Yes we should put that on a shirt. Well yes hi everyone it's hash tag Victuuri here and I'm here with"

"Pfft I almost said Victuuri, I mean Katsudone" 

 

"Yes! I'm here with Katsudone and today we are doing something I've waited a very, very, very, very, very, very, very fucking long time to do" The Silver haired man turned to the raven haired delight to his right,

"You see how I said that, fucking?"

"Yes" Yuuri laughed. 

"So today me and Yuuri have decided to do something that he's not so familiar with on his channel, a CHALLENGE video. So as you guys know Yuuri, you know, keeps everything PG-13 on his channel but today I'm changing that" Victor continued. He turned to his boyfriend once more. "Do you want to tell them?" 

"Sure. Okay so today we are doing the Cuss challenge. Basically we're going to be taking turns going alphabetically in order saying a cuss word. For example, If I started I'd have to say a cuss word that starts with A and then Victor would continue with B and so on. And whoever wins is claimed the dirtiest." Yuuri Explained. 

"Exactly! I can't wait, you rarely ever cuss, unless its in the bedroom" The dashing man winked.

Yuuri turned red and smacked his shoulder, "V-Victor!" 

Victor laughed as he talked, "Okay so I'll start?" 

Yuuri nodded. 

Victor thought for a second, "A, asshole" 

"Okay, bitch"

Victor put a hand to his heart and tried to feign a sad look, "Oh Yuuri you called me a bitch, I'm hurt" 

A panicked look replaced Yuuri's slightly flushed one, "N-no Victor! I didn't mean-"

Victor burst out laughing, holding his gut. "I know, love, I'm just teasing." Wiping a tear away, "It's my turn right? C, cunt"

"D, damn"

The blue eyed man looked unimpressed, "Really? Damn? That's like a cuss word from 4th grade. Get on my level." 

"Okay then try to figure out a cuss word with E" Yuuri challenged. 

"That's a hard one but uhhh... Ehhhh... EeeequEEf" Victor tried to find something. 

He pondered for any word. "Is there even a cuss word with E?"

Yuuri brought a finger to his lip, "Ummm"

"Eros. No I don't know, fuck, eeee" He kept dragging the letter out but found nothing.

"Um, I don't know I'm not even thinking." Yuuri then smirked, "Are you going to lose this quick?"

"NO!" Victor had a panicked expression as he racked through his brain to try to find something. "Noooooo...... EJACULATION!" 

Yuuri snickered, "Okay that counts, that counts."

"And if you add ejaculation on your face, it makes it extra dirty so you know..." 

"Yep getting a little X-rated here okay umm so I have F so I'm just gonna do it."

Victor made a happy face.

Yuuri looked to the camera, "Fuck"

"YES! Oh my god hold on, hold on I need to contain myself" 

Yuuri burst out laughing, "Stooop"

"Hearing you say that word, you have no idea what it does to me"

"And I don't want to know what it does to you"

"You can see what it doe-"

"Nope I think we should just keep going-"

"Keep your eyes up"

Yuuri just looked in to the camera as Victor looked at him. 

"Okay G, gahhh...geeee... Gooo...GAaa... Gifts yes terrible gifts could be considered you know..."

"Gift" Yuuri bit back his laughter.

"Goatsy! Do you even know.."

"I don't even know what that is"

"Okay well its when you open up your asshol-"

"No! No! No I don't even want to know what it this is not sexication, not sexication educaction" Yuuri interrupted. 

"So it counts"

"Nope"

"But its just-"

"OKAY! Okay okay okay it counts. Whatever it is it counts"

Victor smiled triumphantly.

"Hmm H is next"

Silence.

"Don't go with the obviou-"

"Hell!" Yuuri interrupted.

Victor made a grumbling sound and rolled his eyes. 

"Okay you got I"

"Iiiiiiiii... High... Ih.."

"I feel that you got the really hard ones. They're definitely harder than mine."

"Iiiiiiiiiiiiii.... Its... Itzica... Its... Narnia"

They both laughed.

"Its iger... Nooo... Ice... Igggnnhhh" Victor out his face in to his hands.

"There are no I cuss words!" He proclaimed.

Yuuri snickered, trying to hide them behind his sleeve. Victor pouted. "Yuuuuuri" He whined.

"The itsy bitsy cunt- No"

Yuuri gave a silent nod in disagreement.

"Icky doo doo... Icky pussy..." 

Laughter was in the air as they tried to figure out a word.

"Hmm how about we each have one pass and this could be your pass and then we keep going" Yuuri offered. 

"Mhm okay," Victor faced Yuuri, "Watch them all be thinking of a million I cuss words and laughing at out struggle"

"Yeah if you guys know any I words comment below. We need help cause we are uneducated dits"

"Did you just say dits? God how am I losing to you" Victor laughed. 

"Haha okay J? Jizz"

Victor looked at him, wide eyes, "Interesting choice! I like that."

"Really? Thanks!" Yuuri said, voice like an overly preppy school girl. 

They both laughed at the horrible impression. 

"K, I mean... Kike its not a word I use but..."

"Ooooh my god. Please don't let my parents see this video. You know, I told them not to watch this one. They'd be all over me, whining, "Our poor Katsudon has been corrupted"

"Oh Yuuri, you were corrupted a long time ago, when I-"

"OKAY next is L... Listen... Licker... Loser... Labia? I know its not good but"

"No I mean it sounds okay"

"Its not like a dirty thing"

"No its not but for you I'll take it cause it feels like it'd be a hard one to come up with"

Yuuri giggled, "Thanks"

"M... Mmmmm... Mah... Fuck me, MOTHEFUCKER!"

"Yeah I was about to say that"

"Really, you were about to say motherfucker?"

"Well no but I'd like hint it towards you"

"Awe Yuuri you're so cute"

"Mm okay and I'm taking my pass on N"

Victor blew a raspberry, "Really?" 

"I don't want to say it"

"Nymphomania?"

"Oah okay I won't take my pass I'll say nympho"

"What! You can't take what I told you!"

"Well, you said nymphomania. I'm saying nympho"

Victor gave him a 'Are you fucking kidding me look',"Well fine, just because I love you I'll let it pass"

Yuuri blushed

"Okay O... Ooooooooh...oh... Orgasm wouldn't mm no"

"Yeah now it's turning into like sex alphabet"

"Well I know what the title of this video will be" 

The happy noises coming from Yuuri were like a symphony to his ears.

"Hmm... Oooral... Or-"

"Oh my god! Have you ever watched Wreck-it Ralph?"

Victor gave a questioning look, "Yes, why?"

"Well the Oreo chanting just stuck in my head and I thought they were the cutest things ever" He blurted, eyes shining.

Victor his his coos behind a laugh, "Yuuri you're just too adorable to play this game. How are you thinking of that at this time?" 

Yuuri scratched the back of his head, "I don't know, it just came to me" He nervously chuckled. 

"Well that's just the cutest thing" Victor's right hand going to pinch Yuuri's chubby cheeks. 

After his laughter died down, he went back to thinking. "Oooo... Orchestra"

Yuuri just couldn't stop laughing, "Is this even a dirty game anymore?" 

"I'm tryingggg" Victor whined.

"And I don't doubt that, Vitya, but really, do you want to take another pass?"

"Yeah okay" Victor sighed in defeat.

"P for penis"

"But that's not a cuss word"

"Well now I'm just taking words that you know you wouldn't say in a normal conversation"

"You don't say penis in normal conversations?" 

"No Victor-" 

"But Chris uses it all the time"

"But he's Chris"

"True"

"Okay so Q is your letter"

"Q for me"

"But your name starts with V"

"But I'm a queen"

"More like a queer"

"You would know"

"Ooookay R... Um Ruski"

"Gasp Yuuri I am offended"

"Oh be quiet you baby and go"

"S for how I'm feeling"

"How are you feeling?"

"Shitty"

"What cuss word starts with a T?"

"What is something I don't have?"

"Balls... Ow!"

"Don't make fun of my pride Yuuuuri"  
"Okay, okay but uh seriously I don't know a T word"

"Awe how innocent. Well Yuuri, what's another word for boobs?"

"Breasts?"

"Oh my god. Titties Yuuri, Titties"

"Ohhhh!"

"U for U r the best"

"But that's actually sort of the opposite of what you're trying to go for"

"Fine. U for unclefucker"

"What's that?"

"You"

"Ew! I wouldn't do that"

"Well then we might as well end our relationship here Yuuri. I thought with all that you did you'd be gay."

"Ew! I wouldn't do that," Yuuri's face scrunched up in disgust, "I am gay but I wouldn't... Do that with my uncle"

Victor, for probably the 80th time that day, burst out laughing. "Oh sweetheart, I know. Unclefucker means homosexual"

"I hate you"

"I love you too"

"Okay I'm V... Vagina"

"W, whore"

"God why did I have to have X. Is there even a cuss word that starts with X?"

"We've asked that a lot about a bunch of other letters so I'm guessing there should be" 

"X... Can I Google it?"

"Nooo... But you can pass"

"Yeah okay I don't even think there's a bad word that starts with an X"

"Okay so I have Y," Victor thought for a moment, "Yarak"

"What?"

"It's penis in Turkish" Victor smirked, "Okay, my Katsudon, you have the honor of a telling us a cuss word that starts with a Z"

Yuuri groaned before his face lit up, "Zatch is 1950s slang for the female genetalia"

Victor sat shocked. "Bitch I'm so shook right now" 

Yuuri laughed at his face before facing the camera, "Well that's it everyone! Hope you enjo-"

"Hey!" The older man cut him off, " This is MY channel so I say goodbye to MY fans"

Victor turned to the camera, "Well that was the Cuss/Sex alphabet challenge" he said, laughing when Yuuri hit his shoulder playfully, "Go to Katsudone's channel where we attempted another challenge and because he's just amazing and adorable! This is VicNik and I'll see you all next time!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Really I'm thinking of making more one shots like these with them collabing with other YouTubers and just by themselves. Should I?


End file.
